


Control

by wildfrancium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Light BDSM, Multi, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs better control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Dean was starting to get nervous about this. He was rarely, and he stressed rarely, in this position, but Cas had asked and insisted. The air around him was cool enough to make him shiver and he was completely naked. The chains were heavy and thick making the little movement he was allowed to be strained. Underneath the nerves there was excitement though.

The way Cas’ hands had graced gently over his skin as he removed Dean’s clothes had been enough to turn him on. The first cuff to be placed snuggly around his wrist was what had gotten him hard. He was stretched spread eagle over the wall. And then there was the blindfold. He’d shook his head, not wanting it, but he wasn’t in control right now and the material was wrapped tightly around his eyes.

“I know you want it,” Cas had whispered before pulling away from Dean. Dean didn’t even know if he was still in the room. He had tried asking, but there was no answer. He was left hanging with his dick throbbing softly against his stomach.

He went back to flexing his arms and legs to try and distract him from the waves of nervousness he felt churning in his stomach. All Cas had said was that he wanted to chain Dean up because he _knew_ that under Dean’s tough exterior he was begging to be completely stripped of all control he had.

Cas knew Dean was used to taking orders and complying with what he was told to do, but in the past few years those traits had become buried under his need to protect and his newfound freedom to give orders.

Cas was waiting on the other side of the room watching as the muscles in Dean’s body contracted and stretched; testing their limits. He kept licking his lips and reminding himself to be patient. He was waiting for Sam and then he could start. But it was killing Cas to watch Dean all spread out and waiting and resisting the urge to touch him. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard Sam coming.

Dean’s ears pricked up when he heard heavy footfalls moving across the room. It was definitely not Cas. Cas moved so silently that a feather falling would sound loud in comparison. But he knew these footsteps.

“Cas!” he asked sharply hoping the angel was in the room. A different warm hand rested on Dean’s shoulder though and Dean didn’t know how to feel about it. The hand moved up the side of his neck to his jaw and then a finger was gently running over his lips.

“You’re so beautiful Dean,” Sam murmured and Dean stiffened under the touch. His brain screamed at it to stop, but every other inch of him wanted Sams’ touch. A few drunken evenings had lead to a few drunken hookups that neither of them felt comfortable enough to bring up the next day.

“I can feel the desire you both have for each other,” Cas said startling Dean. “So I brought him along to have fun with me.” Dean was at a loss for words. Sam kept tracing his thumb along Dean’s lower lip … it was like they were waiting for him to agree.

“Okay,” Dean whispered ashamed to admit that he wanted both of them to touch him. He wanted both of them to do anything they could think of. Dean just wanted both of them now, and his ears were burning with the shame.

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas whispered and Dean felt Cas’ hand glide over his arm.

“Yeah we’re going to take good care of you,” Sam murmured and Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam shoved his fingers into his mouth and pulled his jaw down.

“Dean,” Cas murmured in his gravelly low voice. He stroked a hand down Dean’s chest. “Dean,” he said again as he ran gentle fingers over each nipple. Dean was drooling around Sam’s fingers as Cas’ hand crawled lower and lower. Cas knew what he liked all too well and if Dean was right then this was the beginning of the teasing touches and Cas’ low whispers of how he loved Dean. “I love you,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear and then his hands were gone. Sam’s took over.

“From here on out the dynamics are changing big brother,” Sam started pushing a third finger far into Dean’s mouth. “We are in charge and you do whatever we say. We get to control you’re pleasure and we can punish you if you don’t obey. Your words mean nothing here,” Sam continued and Dean felt himself getting harder. He nodded the best he could, breath getting shallower at the thought of it. “And only if Cas feels you’ve had enough will we stop,” Sam hissed and pinched Dean’s nipple. Dean groaned around Sam’s fingers which were now being pulled from his mouth. His mouth was almost immediately filled with a gag. It stretched his cheeks and his lips and his jaw; but he accepted it without protest. “Very good Dean,” Sam murmured as he tightened the gag. “Cas!” he then called and there was shuffling.

Part of Dean wondered why Cas was holding back, but the other part of him was over eager to see what Sam was going to do.

There was a sharp slap of leather against his right nipple. It wasn’t Sam’s belt but the feeling was almost familiar. It slapped against his nipple again, harder, and again and again. Then to the other. Then alternating between them until they were tender and sore. Dean was whimpering as the sharp slaps continued. Then Sam pinched his sore and tender nipples hard and Dean pulled against the heavy chains. Drool was seeping from the corners of his mouth and tears burned his eyes as his brother continued to assault his nipples.

“Continue,” Cas suddenly said and things clicked in Dean’s brain. Cas was in control of both of them. The leather hit his stomach and he imagined his skin was turning pinker with each swat. “Continue,” Cas commanded and the leather ran along the underside of Dean’s almost unbearably hard cock. He pulled against the chains again. He groaned as the leather made contact with his engorged dick. His toes were curled as the beating continued against the sensitive skin. He could feel his body starting to ache for release. Then Sam tapped the leather against his balls. Dean jerked, trying to get away, but Sam was relentless. He moved for slapping Dean’s dick rapidly to lightly hitting his balls.

Dean’s dick was swollen and leaking a near steady stream of precum. Cas watched with hungry eyes as each slap of the crop of Dean’s pale skin turned it pinker and then red. “Okay,” Cas finally said and Sam stepped back. Dean’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and drool was dripping down his chin. Cas ran his hands along Dean’s taut arms and then down his chest and then finally to his dick. He pressed his lips to the base of Dean’s dick, driving him wild, before tightening a cock ring around it. Dean whined against the gag. He was not happy with this. He wanted to cum, but there was no way of doing that now. Dean’s skin stung and his dick throbbed and Cas’ hands went away from his body.

Sam licked his lips watching his brother struggle and breathe heavily. Sam’s dick was begging to be let out of the confines of his pants, but it wasn’t time for that yet. Him and Cas wanted to get Dean so on edge and then mercilessly fuck him senseless.

Sam knelt in front of his brother and ran a finger over the head of his dick. Dean thrashed and grunted and tried to pull away from Sam’s teasing fingers. Once his fingers were sticky he ran them down the veins of Dean’s cock that stood our so prominently against the darkened skin. He cupped Dean’s balls briefly before pushing his hand back farther and circling his hole. Dean stiffened and then tried to pull away from the prodding finger. Sam chuckled and steadied Dean with a hand on his hip.

Dean groaned as Sam’s finger threatened to push inside of him. He wasn’t ready. It would hurt and yeah he liked the pain, but only when it was Cas and this was Sam. Sam’s hand then disappeared from his ass and was moment later replaced but this time with lube to Dean’s relief. Sam wasted no time pushing a finger in and he relished around the sensation of Dean’s muscles twitching at the intrusion. Sam dragged his finger out and went back in with two making Dean shiver. He then curled his fingers and began rubbing Dean’s prostate. He thrashed and almost choked on the ragged breaths that seemed trapped in his lungs. It was overwhelming and his cock throbbed angrily. Dean groaned and whimpered and whined and twisted and turned, but it was no use. He was trapped, blinded and gagged, to the wall and at the mercy of his little brother and his angel.

The gag was then being removed. Sam’s fingers continued to stroke Dean’s prostate making his older brother shake and writhe and made the precum spill from Dean’s dick. Cas set the gag on the floor and stroked Dean’s swollen lips. Dean’s moaned loudly now and Cas leaned close to press his lips to Dean’s neck. He kissed up Dean’s neck slowly, feeling each vibration a moan made. He then closed his mouth over Dean’s and kissed him roughly, swallowing the noises that Sam was ripping from Dean.

Dean was glad to feel Cas’ lips on his. He was so glad to finally have some sort of contact. He kissed Cas eagerly, but Cas was taking his time. He was slowly kneading his lips against Dean’s swollen, spit covered ones.

When Cas finally pulled away Dean gasped for air. “Cas no!” he cried as Cas lightly touched the head of his overswollen dick. “No,” Dean moaned. His toes curled as his body craved release. Each touch made him shift and jump and pull again the chains.

Sam’s removed his hand from Dean’s ass and stood back. Dean felt dazed as Cas gently pulled him from the wall, the chains growing as Cas moved and repositioned Dean on his knees with his arms still stretched above his head against the wall. Dean hung his head trying to think of anything other then his dick. He felt like he was going to explode.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair before yanking his head back. Dean groaned. Cas held Dean’s head in place and made it so Dean’s back was arched and his arms were pulled tight. Sam unzipped his pants watching Cas hold Dean’s head back and still.

“Open wide Dean,” Sam cooed and pressed his cock to Dean’s lips. Dean slowly opened his mouth. He was nervous again. Sam dug his nails into Dean’s scalp as he slid in between Dean’s wet lips. He’d been waiting for this moment for a long time. It was always Dean in control those few times. Dean … Dean … Dean. Now it was Sam’s turn to have control and push his dick so far into Dean’s mouth that he was choking and gagging and Sam ignored him and continued to thrust. Cas held Dean still and Sam tightened his hold around the short hair on Dean’s head. Dean gagged and groaned as Sam forced himself down Dean’s throat. Cas was now rubbing the back of his head as Sam almost ripped his hair out. Sam’s thrusts were getting more violent. His eyes were watering and wetting the blindfold. Drool poured from Dean’s mouth and he tried to move away from the invading cock in his mouth. They had him pinned though.

Then Sam pulled out. Dean was given barely a moment to breathe when a dick was being shoved into his open and panting mouth. He knew it was Cas. Cas moved slower and more methodically. He rocked in and out of Dean’s abused mouth. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair wanting him to get used to his dick in his mouth. He wanted the contrast between the two to drive Dean insane.

Cas finally pulled all the way out and Sam too over instantly. Dean gagged mostly because he was startled. Then it was back to Cas’ dick in his mouth and then Sam’s. Dean’s hands clenched into fists as he did his best to keep his sore jaw open.

The blindfold was pulled off and Dean squinted and blinked. Cas and Sam stood in front of his both still fully clothed and hard dicks gleaming with spit from Dean’s mouth. Sam’s nudged against his lips. Dean slowly pulled his mouth open. “Look up!” Cas commanded and Dean looked up at Cas with big watery eyes.

“No, at me!” Sam grunted and Dean dragged his eyes over to meet his brothers’. His ears grew hot as Sam held his gaze and forced his dick so far into Dean’s mouth that it felt like it was going to ram through the back of his throat. Sam snapped his hips forward watching Dean’s eyes water. Sam had thrust in twice more before Cas yanked Dean’s head sharply pulling him off of Sam’s dick and to his own.

Dean was groaning and whining as they pulled back and forth at his hair and shoving their dicks in his mouth. He was out of breath, still aching to come, and his jaw felt like it was on fire.

Sam was the first to cum. Most of it made it’s way over Dean’s tongue and down his throat as he swallowed, but as Sam pulled out of Dean’s mouth the rest was smeared across his lips and cheek. Having cum dripped across his face made Dean’s cheeks flush. He didn’t want to look at Cas because he felt dirty with his brothers’ cum on him.

“Dean,” Cas said as he took Dean’s hair in his hands. Dean whimpered and looked at Cas with an open mouth. All Cas did was release into Dean’s open mouth and then held Dean’s chin making it almost impossible for him to swallow. Cas’ cum poured from Dean’s mouth and down his chest and Dean wanted to crawl into a hole he was so embarrassed. He always swallowed for Cas and even though this time it was because he had his mouth forced open he still felt bad. He lowered his eyes.

“Aww he’s embarrassed. Isn’t that cute,” Sam taunted. Sam jerked Dean’s chin up. “Bad Dean couldn’t swallow Cas’ cum,” he murmured making Dean’s face burn. Cas said nothing, but the corner of his mouth did turn up in a grin. He knew Dean hated to disappoint. That’s why he’d done it. He loved when Dean was all embarrassed because it made him over eager to please and make it better.

The chains were gone and Dean slumped forward into Sam, who picked him up and turned him before standing him against the wall. “Be good now while I spank you Dean,” Sam hissed forcing Dean’s legs apart.

“Farther and put your hands on the wall Dean. Don’t make us chain you back up,” Cas said and Dean obeyed. He hated how every time he moved his dick would shift and it hurt and he wanted to cum and he didn’t like that they were making him do this.

Sam hit Dean’s ass hard and Dean moved flush against the wall. “Dean,” he warned and Dean stuck his ass back out. Cas leaned against the wall next to Dean watching him take each sharp slap from Sam’s hand. His head was bowed and perspiration was dampening his skin and hair.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. His voice was shot and he was breathing hard. Each smack caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. His ass was on fire. “Cas,” he begged and Cas told Sam to stop and for Dean to get on his back and hold his ass open. Dean scrambled down onto his back, but was hesitant in spreading his cheeks.

“Come on Dean,” Cas said and Dean reluctantly held himself open. Cas knelt in between his legs to his surprise. He ran his fingers along Dean’s engorged aching member. “Soon Dean,” Cas growled. Dean could only whimper in response. He didn’t know if he wanted Cas to touch his cock or not. Either way it hurt. He just wanted to cum. Cas teased Dean’s hole with a lubed up finger. “Do you want it to hurt?” Cas asked pushing his finger in and out.

“Is that what you deserve?” Sam asked. Desire burned in his eyes. Dean looked between the two of them and then slowly nodded.

“Good Dean,” Cas said and stroked his inner thigh.

“He knows what he deserve … and wants,” Sam said quietly and Cas nodded.

“Dean’s good at asking for what he wants. Aren’t you?” Cas asked and Dean nodded again. He could barely form words anymore. If he tried to speak he knew it’d just come out as a moan or a choked breath.

Sam and Cas were instantly naked and Cas pushed Dean’s legs farther apart and then back against his stomach. “Hold em like a good little boy, Dean,” Sam chimed. Dean took his legs and his toes curled in anticipation of Cas’ dick filling him and splitting him in half.

“Breathe,” Cas told Dean and started pressing in. Dean dug his fingers into his thighs as he tried in vain to keep from screaming as Cas dove deeper into him without hesitation. “Breathe,” Cas said again willing Dean to relax a bit. Dean did a little and then opened his mouth to pant and gasp and moan. His ass felt like it was on fire and the pain was countering the throbbing of his over full cock.

It didn’t take long for it to become pleasurable though. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and Cas slapped him wanting to see the pleasure clouded green eyes. Dean’s eyes flew open and Cas thrust forward again. Then he abruptly pulled out and moved to let Sam between Dean’s legs. Sam wasted no time pushed into Dean’s aching hole. He was bigger then Cas and a choked out scream ripped from his throat. Sam was brutal and Dean was almost sure he’d rip in two.

“Sam!” Dean gasped. He wanted him to slow down or stop or something. “Sammy!” Dean begged but Sam ignored him until Cas placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Over,” Cas told Dean and he shakily got onto his hands and knees. Sam held his own dick stroking it as he waited for Dean to turn over. His asshole was red and puffy with faint traces of lube around it. Sam was eager to push back in. But it was Cas’ turn.

“Ready for this Dean?” Sam laughed smacking on of his pick ass cheeks. Dean grunted and curled his hands into fists to brace himself. Cas rubbed small circles into his lower back and then pushed in. Dean cried out and tears leaked from his eyes and Cas pushed deeper and deeper and thrust against his prostate. And then Cas was out and for a millisecond he relaxed before Sam was pushing into Deans’ abused hole. Dean’s upper body dropped forward. He was shaking and hurting and couldn’t stop the tears or the electric shocks of pleasure his dick would send through his body.

Those seconds when Cas and Sam were switching who was pounding Dean’s ass were horrible. It was drawing out the pain and the pleasure making it almost overwhelming. No, it was overwhelming and he felt like he was going to blackout if he didn’t orgasm soon.

“Cas,” he whined weakly.

“Soon Dean,” Cas whispered. It was his dick burying into Dean’s ass right now and his fingers bruising Dean’s hips.

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he was handed over to Sam who pushed in with a very loud groan as he came. It was hot and the feelings made Dean groaned and shudder. Sam road out his orgasm before slipping out and shoving Dean’s ass towards where Cas waited.

Cas pushed in slowly and made sure to be rocking against Dean’s prostate. Dean was babbling out loud and Cas reached over to pull him up against his chest. Dean’s head rested back on Cas’ shoulder and Sam undid the cock ring. Dean gasped and wanted to curl up, but Cas held him firmly. He writhed as Cas pushed deeper into him and then stroked his dick.

Cas sank his teeth into Dean’s shoulder. “Cum with me,” he growled and Dean took that as permission to let go. Cum pumped from him. It poured from his dick as Cas continued to stroke it. He tried to crawl away as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. His eyes were rolled back in his head and Dean could barely feel Cas coming in his ass.

Dean was sure there was nothing left inside of him after that. He lay collapsed against the floor with his eyes tight shut and cum dripping from his ass. Cas was running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Next time will be even better,” he told Dean.

“There’s a next time?” Dean moaned. He wanted more, but right now he wasn’t sure if he’d ever had cum in him again. He felt completely dried out.

“Plenty of other times Dean,” Sam said rubbing his back. “Because we have plenty of ideas.”

Cas smiled knowing that just the thought was getting Dean excited. 


End file.
